


🦅I Did It For You

by angrybirdcr



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Mutual Pining, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybirdcr/pseuds/angrybirdcr
Summary: You are starstruck when meeting Steve Rogers himself during one of your casual runs with your best friend Sam. Your innocent face is soon filled of mischief as your, not-so-white, past and your, not-so-friendly, feelings are revealed as you unexpectedly end up tangled into Sam’s heist to help Captain America and Black Widow themselves.
Relationships: Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	🦅I Did It For You

**Author's Note:**

> Because we don’t have enough Sam stories! Enjoy!💖💖💖
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any rights on Samuel Wilson, Steve Rogers or any other Marvel character, this is for entertainment purposes only. I only own the rights to my own original characters. **
> 
> ** Please DO NOT post any of my works on any other platform or site. Thank You!**
> 
> (Theme Song) FALLING FOR YOU By Colbie Caillat
> 
> WARNINGS: G (General Audiences) Just a bunch of fluff with a hint of comedy and action?! Mutual Pinning?! (at least I tried!), brief mention of illegal activities (Hacking and Break-In) and brief mentions of grieving and PTSD. IF ANY OF THESE TRIGGER YOU PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION

The velvety sky, of perfectly mixed shades of orange and black that marked the rendezvous meeting between night and day, covered you whole. The morning breeze caressed your skin, eagerly competing against the rising heat and sweat as your feet pushed you further away, chest heaving at the rhythm of the energetic beat dancing on your ears

“You think that you can beat me Sammy boy?” His laugh, vibrating on your pores, radically increasing the temperature of your cheeks as fluttering butterflies freely roamed on your insides

“Is that a freakin challenge?” He smirked

“You in?” You teased him, only to be taken out of your reverie by the flashing figure that passed you over for the nth time “ _Wait… was that..._?” 

“I think so yeah...”

“No way!” You squeal! “I cannot believe it!” A teeth-showing grin on your face as you heard his deep morning voice next to Sam

 _“On your left!”_

“Oh, don’t say it!” You chuckled at Sam’s childish behavior. Happy to finally finish your run as the sun shone up, tiredly plopping down as you retrieved some water bottles for you. Shocked was an understatement when you came back to find him talking over with Steve Rogers himself!

“I’ll put it on the list” Steve said to him scribbling something down on his small notebook

“Please tell me that he suggested something good! If not let me tell you, if you’re going to catch up on us...Michael Jackson. A true music legend, must add that one too!” a smile on your face

“Sure!” He wrote it down with a knit brow “You are?” He shyly asked. You shook his hand introducing yourself

“ _... I’m this dork’s friend._ ” Your index finger pointing at Sam, as both men chuckled “Oh, gosh...I do hope not to sound as a fangirl, but, despite the circumstances behind it, I am glad that you are back Captain Rogers”

“Oh, please just call me Steve” 

“Ok, Steve it is...” You nodded, unashamedly admiring the hero standing in front of you, unconsciously dismissing the sneaky looks Sam sent your way.

“And thank you ma’am” Your scrunched your face at it, while dramatically placing your hand over your heart in a fake pained expression

“Ouch! Please, I know I should feel flattered at your gentlemanly educated self but feel free to use my name too, Steve. Ma’am makes me feel as old as my mother!” You all laughed until he got a text and it was time for him to leave. 

“Wow! Did that just happen?”You exhaled your excitement, before turning to Sam, his intense gaze making your heart thumping rapidly inside your chest

##  **⤞🦅⤝⤞🦅⤝**

You woke up renewed, maybe because you had finally enjoyed a good night of sleep without having nightmares or maybe it was because you already had planned to tell your biggest secret to Sam. Either way it felt like a nice day. You got ready in no time after packing up the fresh batch of Sam’s favorite cookies, you drove in high spirits as your favorite song blasted on the radio. 

_Your heart raced_

 _Nerves tingled in expectation_

One deep intake of breath and you placed the key into the hole. Being best friends, you had exchanged your spare keys with one another, just in case. Maybe this fell into the emergency slot? Maybe he would hug you? Maybe he would kick you out? All scenarios played on your mind, yet being tackled to the ground was _NOT_ on the plan

 _What the actual heck?_

You felt a kick to the back of your knee, something that your assailant expected would drop you, instead was met with your fast reflexes and mad self-defense skills. Soon, you managed to use their own weight to turn the tables against them, a hand-to-hand duel that had the adrenaline pumping hard and fast on your veins...Flashes of your time back on _‘stan’_ coming back to the front of your head setting your motions in a fast automatic fight response. A grunt left your lips being pinned down to the floor, hands around your neck trying to cut your air supply until you grabbed their wrists outwards from your neck, at the same time as you pushed your hips up using your weight as leverage to roll you over, the positions switched. 

_Then you heard his voice…_

 _“STOP_! We’re all friends here! Nobody kills anyone!” 

“Sammy!” You breathed out, as you finally took in the person underneath you

“Oh, God!” You gasped watching none other than Natasha Romanoff, a playful smirk on her face

“You know, under different circumstances I wouldn’t complain about this but...” She teased as you got up on you feet helping her up, you sighed ‘dusting’ yourself in a failed attempt at fixing your appearance up

“Ok, this is _NOT_ how I expected to start this day” You said to an amused Sam as you whined at the fallen, now-messed-up, arrangement that you brought with you. Thankfully the lit did not open, keeping the sugary treats safe inside “My cookies!! Well, _YOUR_ cookies… _THE_ cookies!” You exhaled crouching to pick it up to hand it over to Sam

 _“YOU_ brought _ME_ cookies?” Sam asked unfolding his arms to take the decorated metal box from you, a coy smile on

 _“Aargh…_ the way you said that made it sound as if I have _NEVER_ before being nice to you!” You bickered before eyeing the unexpected guests up with a weary assessing look “Not that I mind, but why are you here?” Your eyes going back and forth between Natasha and Steve

“You still don’t watch the news, do you?” He taunted you, you furrowed brows having a silent conversation with him “These two here are fugitives now, they came to ask me for help”

“I’m sorry what? Black Widow and _THE_ Captain America? Running from the law? Are you serious?” All eyes on you, triggering you up “You _ARE_ serious, ok!” You sighed taking a seat next to Steve, your sight falling into the files on the table “Wait… is that Riley’s EXO-7?”

“She knows?” Steve threw a questioning look at Sam before turning to you “YOU know?” Tears welled your eyes that remained glued to the picture, fingers grazing it longingly

“ _... He was my brother_ ” You choked a sob, wiping away the stray salty drops, Sam’s comforting hands over your shoulders “What do you need with this?” You could not avoid the bitter tone on your voice at the thought of the device, in part guilty of your brother’s demise, you never agreed upon such a prototype for you thought it needed further improvement and it was not safe enough but nobody heard you until it was too late

“We’re getting it, they need my help” Your eyes widened in shock at his words, ‘Not him too…’ you thought “No! Sam, please tell me that you are _NOT_ going to do what I’m thinking!” You angrily stood up facing him, he downcasted his head in response “You _ARE_ going to do it and I am not changing your mind, am I?” You defeatedly huffed, completely missing the knowing looks exchanged between the heroes 

“Ok, so what do you need?” Your demeanor turned full on mission mode, calling Sam’s attention on you

“Woa, woa… _YOU_ are _NOT_ coming” He challenged, coming up closer to you. His breath basically fanning over you, your heart rate pumping up wildly as you poked him on the chest 

“ _YOU_ mister, have no saying on this. You might have been my brother’s best friend and army buddy and eventually my best friend too but in no way does that give you a saying over me or anything that I do!” You angrily snarked at him

“I do because I care about you!” He replied back, his irises gleaming with heated emotion into your defiant ones. You both heavily breathed, as you got lost into his lips… but the spell broke by the clearing of throats. A simple action you followed as well while stepping back to look to them

“What do you know about this?” Steve said first

“I can get you in” 

“How do you know where they are?” Sam asked you as you lowly chuckled, ‘oh, don’t we all have our secret…’

“Because I worked there” 

“You _WHAT_?” Sam yelled, an unidentified mix of swirling emotions contained within him, you sighed knowing he wouldn’t like what you had to say about it “Since when?”

“Long story made short, after Riley’s death” You paused, swallowing the forming lump “They contacted me based on my, originally discarded, report about improvements that the EXO-7 urgently needed. I said yes...” You looked into his disbelieving gaze before noticing the slightly confused expressions on Natasha and Steve “...I served my time, then I worked as an engineer at ATEC ([U.S. Army Test and Evaluation Command)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.army.mil%2Fatec%2F%3Ffrom%3Dorg%23org-about&t=Mzk2M2YxOTZhZTM4ZTU0ZmQzMWEyYmFlY2RlODg5MTU3MTc5NGIxOSxlMjE3ODRkOGY2MGM5YzEyYjhjMTdhOWM0NTUwMDIzMDM2MDNkMDVj&ts=1599076049) before I chose to retire to join Samuel at the VA” You said in one go

“Well, I guess that explains your earlier moves” She smirked, making you feel flushed

“Yeah, well that and the fact that Riley made sure that I knew how to defend myself” You shrugged “Steve, you are gonna fix whatever this is about right?” 

“That is the goal… _yes_ ”

“ _Cool_ … cuz I might get caught, so this better work out!” You breathed in turning to Sam, his closeness causing goosebumps on your skin “I need your laptop”

“Anything!” He said moving over to get it as you took a seat on the table, orange juice in hand “So, this whole hero-ing thing went sideways, huh?”

“Something like that, yes” Steve loosely explained, an uncomfortable feeling saturating the air between you, almost as if crickets could chirp on the room. Not that you didn’t want to ask them a bunch of endless questions but you refrained from doing so, not wanting to lose your cool. Thankful for Natasha who chose to break the ice

“Not that I doubt your skills and abilities, but you are not actually coming with us, are you?” She arched her brow at you

“You want all the action for you, huh?! Sorry to burst your bubble Miss Romanoff but although most things I can set up from here, the significant ones I must do it myself in person. _SO_ , yes, I’m coming. Not that I have a dead wish nor do I want to taint my ledger again but...”

“Wait, again? Meaning you have been in trouble before”

“Oh, please do not let Sam know...” 

“Let me know what?” His voice rang right behind you, your eyes wide as saucers with a nervous smile. The laptop set in front of you

“Just how you are going to kill me for breaking the law _… again_ ” You bit your lip as the words left your lips

“M’ sorry, _what_?”

“Yeah, yeah… well I might have had a serious offense expunged from my file from my teenage years.” The expression on your face and the body language displayed on you laced with perfect fake poise and seriousness, resisting the urge to burst into laughs

“What did you do?” He screeched

“ _IKindaHackedIntoTheSystemToEraseSomeStudentsLoans”_ You word vomited onto him, he blinked fast trying to comprehend what you were saying

“Huh?”

“I Kinda hacked into the system to erase some students’ loans… got ‘em clean records so that they could focus into their studies without worrying about payments. But since It was my first and only offense and had clear intent to join the Armed Forces they helped me by expunging it from my file at 18” 

“That was very noble of you” Steve proudly said

“Well, thanks Steve! Coming from the Captain himself that means a lot to me!” You honestly said, you had admired the man ever since you knew of him. His sacrifice and valor was part of what pushed you through hard times towards fulfilling your goals of serving yourself, doing some good

“Are you trying to tell me that is what you are about to do?” You silently and inwardly swooned at Sam’s open display of concern

“I did say that I worked there, past tense or did I say it wrong? What other way do you miraculously expect me to regain access to the base? Don't tell me that you were thinking about blowing it up, were you?” You asked not directed at anyone in particular, yet somehow falling once again into Steve

“No, we were not. But you do understand that this will have to be done by force...”

“As long as the bullets don’t fly my way, I’m cool” You joked, effectively lifting the mood as you excitingly got to work typing away 

“I hope that you know I’m not happy about you joining” You looked up to Samuel as he flatly said so, arms crossed, broad shoulders and open stance. You mentally drooled at the fine specimen in such proximity to you. You quickly shake those thoughts away focusing on the task at hand. Ignoring the rising tension that seemed about to burst at any second, just like mints being dropped into soda, a rushed bubbling and explosive mess

What only took you a few minutes, for you was like a flash on your eyes but felt like an eternity for them, as the only sound filling the space was the clicking of your fingers over the keyword, the calmed but uneasy mixed breathing intertwined with the rushing adrenaline pumping on your veins. An exhilarating feeling that reminded you of your old mischievous days

“All done!” The commanding words that set everyone up in motion. You closed the laptop away, removing all the unnecessary items on you to lay them on the table. You stopped dead on your tracks as you relished in the warm familiar hands that wrapped around your arms

“Hey T, are you sure that you want to do this? I would really like it if you didn’t” He nervously said

“I am Sammy. This is not only for them, but for Riley too” You realized too late what you had said, ringing all the alarms on 

“What do you mean with that?”

“I shouldn’t be telling you this but I didn’t willingly retire _per se…_ After all the hard work that we went through, the tears, the pain, the sleepless nights… they still refused to make the changes into the suit. It is _NOT_ fully safe as it should be, as it could be and I rejected their offer to sign it off as functional so _they forced me out_ ” You finally confessed to him, this part you had never shared with him despite him being your best friend, for you didn’t want to burden him with it. Not when he was battling his own demons. You hadn’t noticed the tears that jumped over the dwell until his rough fingers grazed your face, you leaned on onto his touch

 _“Oh babe…_ why didn’t you tell me before. I could have been there for you” You simply shrugged looking away

“And you were there Sam, you just didn’t know how much it meant for me” Your voice cracked before clearing up your throat recovering your poise 

“We have to go now” Natasha’s voice made you jump back from him

## ⤞🦅⤝ **⤞🦅⤝**

_Voices rang inside your head, the steady thudding of boots on the ground… tic, tic, tic… the clock marched ahead, the black casket being lowered on the ground as the rifles shot to the air_

“ _...T!_!” The sting on your back is overshadowed by the mouth covering your mouth, your eyes wide as saucers “Didn’t hear me call your name?” Sam whisper-yelled at you, you shook your head, shivering at his touch “You were almost caught! You were just staring into the space...Are you ok?” He quickly inspected you over, you nodded

 _“Yeah, sorry...”_

“Are you sure?”

“We all have our pasts Sammy, just let it go” You dismissed it moving away towards the numeric panel “Look, you have 30 seconds to get inside, put the code in, open the vault and get it out there before it sets back and rings the alarm. Meanwhile I’ll keep a watch on the panel...”

 _“Got it!”_

 _“Go!!”_

It all happened in a blur, the thumping blood rushing on your ear casting way all noise around you, time was ticking, they had to move fast before everything failed and went to hell. The cameras were off but only for the next 3 minutes, before you were all royally screwed over. You were on edge, the moment you set a foot inside you knew you shouldn’t have come, it all reminded you of him, of _Riley_ , your heart constricted at the memory. You hadn’t talked with Sammy about your nightmares and panic attacks yet, hopefully you would soon get to do so. You cursed out loud watching your ex teammate walk over to you

“Hey! Whatcha doin here? Thought you drop out!” He narrowed his eyes at you suspiciously

“Kyle! Good to see you! Yeah, well I got called back, they wanted me to check over some of the circuits. So here I am!” It was believable but you didn’t have the time to chit chat before he would figure out the incoming figure from the restricted area. 

_He looked over_

 _1...2...3_

He withdrew his gun and pointed it at you, you froze. Time stopped. Hi hit you with the barrel pushing your head to the side leaving a cold burn and a small trail of blood down your temple 

_He fell down to the floor_

Steve’s face tore through your daze, you shook your head clearing the image in front of you, his strong hands pulling you up, right as Sam came into view meeting Steve’s gaze

 _“Let’s go!”_ His commanding voice pushing your legs forward. You got out there in no time without looking back. 

## ⤞🦅⤝ **⤞🦅⤝**

“Thank you for helping us back there, but you are not coming with us, not after what happened” Sam said to you with a stern look, voice laced with authority

“And I wasn’t going to contest it” You looked into his eyes, biting the inside of your cheek, a tic that you developed through the years whenever you felt anxious and on edge, something that he knew very well. Focused back on the road you came to a stop, you got down without complain

“Whatever it happens, you better all come back alive… _especially you Sam_ ” He nodded, a restless sigh as he watched your figure blurring away

“So, you and her… you together?” Nat teased him, while casually munching on a gum

“No, we are just friends...” _‘Lie_ ’ He thought, it had been the longest time since you stopped thinking of you only as a friend, but he didn’t dare to ruin what you two had, he cared too much about you to lose you

“Is that why you look so distressed over leaving her behind?” A deep exhale marked his grimful emotions

“She was my best friend’s sister, of course that we care very much about each other and we got even closer after his death. But…”

“You are afraid of messing it up?” Steve interjected earning him shocked looks from them “What? I got defrozed, I know but I am not that oblivious as you think, ok?” He chuckled at his own irony “Well, take it from someone who lost it all, don’t wait too long or it might be too late” The depth of such words bouncing through every pore of his being, a sudden realization awoke on him, _too bad it had now to wait until the mission was over…_

## ⤞🦅⤝ **⤞🦅⤝**

It was over soon, you sighed in relief as you got Natasha’s call. Things had changed and for all you knew Sam had found a new reason to carry on the legacy Riley left behind. You debated for the longest time of whether to go after him or not. _Maybe you should just let it be, maybe he would soon move on, maybe he didn’t feel the same about you, but what if he did? what if he too harbored the same feelings for you as you did for him? Should you confess? or Should you forget?_

 _But you didn’t want to lose him too._

“I hope that you were not thinking on leaving without a farewell” They looked at you, a friendly smile adorning their features

“Of course not, but don’t think that this is the last that you are seeing of me” Natasha said hugging you 

“I hope so Nat, we must catch up later” She winked at you, swaying her curves away, that woman… met her for a few days but got attached to your soul as a sister

“You too Captain, it’s been a pleasure to be able to meet you and to assist you as well. The world is a better place with you on it, but we are blessed to meet the man behind the shield” You truthfully said, unashamedly hugging him. You breathed in his comforting scent, his protective embrace held that familiarity you missed so much from your brother. You wished to be able to meet him again in the near future

“Take care little Tigress” He smirked, evoking a gasp on you detaching from him

“How did you-- SAM! You told him?” He just shrugged chuckling it off 

“Don’t worry, I can keep a secret” Steve said not helping your case that now he knew the private nickname you had “I’ll see you both around” He waved off before hopping on his bike and roaring away

“So, that was one hell of a story to tell to your grandkids in the future… How you fought side to side with Captain America” You walked over to him, your palms sweating as the words were stuck at the back of your throat

“Gotta have the kids first” He said pausing as the breeze whisked away your lose hairs “But you too were part of that story, must be really proud of that” You trapped your lower lip in between your teeth, the wind carrying the weight of your unspoken truth and burning desire

“Well, only that I didn’t do it because of him, nor of who he was” Courage rising from underneath the shield that hid off your heart, every step closer to your longed for affection

“Then why would you do it?” he inquired, his own nerve-wrecking tics of full display for you to drink off. ‘So, maybe I do affect him as much as he does me’ 

_**“I did it for you”**_ The words falling off as the leaves that hit the ground

 _“Fo...for me_?” He stuttered, taken aback by what he never expected to hear but always hoped to get 

“Are you really that clueless Sammy?” The sound of your flirty chuckle making his heart jump in mind-numbing expectation “ ** _I'm scared of what you'll say, But I'm tired of holding this inside my head”_** The slow steps you took towards him making him skip a beat, hands fisted in anxious waiting game 

“What could you possibly say for you to be scared of what I’ll say?” The now narrow space between you letting his warm breath to fall over you skin, a pleasurable chill traveling up and down your spine

“I only think of you” Your hand tentatively caresses his cheek “And it is not in the brotherly way. I’m willing to take the risk of confessing to you what I’ve been wanting to say for the past few years, no matter what happens next. Riley’s passing reminded us all that life is too short and I don’t want to live it held back by the what ifs ”

“What are you saying T?” His hand now more confidently rested over your hip, his eyes a deeper shade of his usual brighter ones, as you dared to be bolder by moving your free hand behind the nape of his neck

“The electric spasms that travel your body with my touch can only match the ones that you ignite with a single gaze of yours.. _because I’m in love with you_ ” 

He looked at your lips before crashing his own against yours. You took all coherent thought from him, you robbed him from the air of his lungs and you commanded his soul to dance at your beat. You moved in synchrony as all the outside world was long forgotten and you relished in the reverie you craved. He knew words could never compare to what he could pour onto that earth-shattering kiss, and _oh, how much you felt it all!_

 _That was until air was no more_

“ _Wow… ok, yeah--that was._..”

“Speechless now Sam?” You teased him, as he pulled you impossibly closer

“So, all of that for me?!” You nodded laughing at his outburst “ _Little Tigress…_ and you wonder why the nickname!”

“Does this mean that you too held back all this back?”

 ** _“You have no idea”..._**

##  **⤞🦅⤝⤞🦅⤝**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That’s it! I hope that it came as clear as intended. Not the most poetic one, but based on how much I have on my mind, I’m actually proud to have been able to put this into words! Who knows? Maybe there will be more to this story... but I make no promises! So, tell me what did you think about it? Would you like to read more about it? If so, what would you like to know? 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!! ALL FEEDBACK IS MORE THAN WELCOME!💖💖💖


End file.
